Vox Machina
, Grog, Keyleth, Scanlan, Vex'ahlia, Pike, and Percy.]] Vox Machina is a group of adventurers based in Tal'Dorei and the protagonists of Critical Role. They were originally a group of mercenaries that joined together for a job, and now the fate of the world rests on their shoulders. Founding Name .]] Before calling themselves Vox Machina, they had once called themselves the Super High-Intensity Team, but because of the acronym that such a term spelled out, the players decided to abandon the name once they began to gain some renown. They also debated calling themselves the Order of the Brotherhood of the Sisterhood, but it was shot down. They then chose the name Vox Machina, a group of adventurers of some renown. Road to Renown When first forming, the members of Vox Machina had met previously when they had helped out an individual within Stillben. Afterwards, when the members each individually or in their respective groups looked at a bulletin post for jobs and saw one, they decided to form a group out of necessity and band together. Their first mission involved a conspiracy within the town. One of the first major encounters the party had with a creature was a lich that had just reanimated and was in a weakened state. Vox Machina's first major assignment was investigating the disappearance of children. After gathering information, they learned that a week before the kids vanished they were seen playing with a child with long black hair and golden eyes. After saving the city of Emon from a demon insurrection for the throne, they noticed the described child talking to the son of Sovereign Uriel Tal'Dorei III, and pursued the child. They ended up in the dimension of the Dread Emperor, where they discovered that he was responsible for the abduction of the children. They ultimately defeated him, but not without casualties. Greyskull Keep was built in their honor for saving Emon. However, they were unable to savor this testament to their valor, as they were quickly sent on a quest to rescue someone called Lady Kima of Vord by Lady Allura Vysoren. Members Originally, Vox Machina was a group of eight adventurers and Vex'ahlia's companion, Trinket. Tiberius parted from the group amicably in .On 2015 October 28th, at 6:40pm PST, it was announced live on the Geek and Sundry Twitch channel that due to a mutual parting of ways, Orion Acaba would no longer appear on Critical Role. Matthew Mercer repeated the announcement at the beginning of . Scanlan left the group after a very emotional confrontation in . Alignments Originally, the alignments of Vox Machina were as follows: Keyleth, Percy, and Vex were neutral good, Pike, Scanlan, Tiberius, and Vax were chaotic good, and Grog was chaotic neutral. .|more=Sam wasn't sure what Scanlan's alignment was.}} After , there was an unspecified alignment change to a character,Matthew Mercer confirmed on Twitter that a character's alignment had shifted. which was likely either Percy or Tiberius due to their actions during said episode. It was confirmed at Wizard World that Tiberius's alignment had changed. After , Vex's alignment changed to chaotic neutral due to many behaviors and actions culminating in the theft of Gern Blanston's flying broom and then lying about it.Matthew Mercer confirmed on Reddit that Vex'ahlia had officially shifted alignment to chaotic neutral. During , Vex's alignment returned to chaotic good due to a series of decisions, including her outspoken concern for two young enslaved aasimar. Roles Vax is one of the main damage dealers in the group, partly because he tends to be the one scouting ahead, though he is sometimes accompanied by his sister Vex'ahlia. Grog carries the group's Bag of Holding and is another of the main damage dealers, serving as a tank and protecting the less armored party members. Scanlan was occasionally used for infiltration and subterfuge, and Keyleth has been known to do aerial reconnaissance and transportation. Pike is the group's main healer, though Keyleth, Vex, and Scanlan also have healing abilities, albeit to a more limited extent. Percy is known for creating explosive and other types of arrows for Vex to use in combat, as well as crafting his own ammunition. He also tends to handle negotiations most of the time. Keyleth acts as the conscience of the group. Though others may agree with her, she is often the most vocal about doing the right thing or worrying about a person's well-being, against more eloquent members who don't share her concerns. Vex'ahlia is the group's treasurer. She keeps track of the party's funds and distributes any earnings among them. She is also a skilled haggler and tends to handle most of Vox Machina's business transactions. Relationships Within the Group The relationships within Vox Machina extend beyond adventuring companions. Vox Machina features bonds of family, of friendship, and of the heart. Allies and Friends See also: Category:Allies * Council of Tal'Dorei * Lady Allura Vysoren * Cassandra de Rolo * Shaun Gilmore * Jarett Howarth * Lady Kima of Vord * Osysa, Kamaljiori, and the Slayer's Take * Earthbreaker Groon * The Ashari * J'mon Sa Ord * Artagan * Ukurat * Nahla * Tooma and the Ravinites * Captain Damon and the crew of The Deera * Drake Thunderbrand * Mikael Daxio Enemies Vox Machina has defeated many foes over the years. There are also a few groups of people/adversaries that would probably oppose them when the time comes. Alive * The Clasp * Master Vouk * Duke Goran Vedmire: Lives in Whitestone to serve the community as penance for his crimes against the people. * Ghurrix: Ghurrix was slain by Vox Machina, however his essence is reforming in the Nine Hells. Dead * Dread Emperor * King Murghol and Queen Ulara * K'Varn * Clarota: Initially an ally, Clarota was killed after he was reconnected to the hive mind of the elder brain and turned on Vox Machina. * The Briarwoods and some of their associates: Sir Kerrion Stonefell, Count Tylieri, Professor Anders, Countess Jazna Grebin, and Riskel Daxio. ** Although the Briarwoods are dead, the Sphere of Annihilation has not been dealt with yet. ** It is unknown whether or not Vecna has gained any power or influence since the partial completion of the ritual atop the Ziggurat beneath Whitestone. * Kevdak: Grog's uncle. * Mystic Iotha * Saundor * Anna Ripley * The Chroma Conclave ** Thordak: Leader of the Chroma Conclave. ** Brimscythe: Adult blue dragon; had disguised himself as General Krieg and infiltrated the Tal'Dorei Council. ** Raishan: Ancient green dragon; was temporarily in an alliance with Vox Machina to kill Thordak. ** Umbrasyl: Ancient black dragon. ** Vorugal: Ancient white dragon. * Hotis: Slain on two separate occasions by Vax'ildan and Pike Trickfoot , finally killed permanently in the Nine Hells by Grog . References Art: Category:Content Category:Vox Machina Category:Factions Category:Slayer's Take